Et Pourquoi Pas Lui ?
by Assimy
Summary: Un site de rencontre, une fille au cheveux roses déprimée, sa meilleure amie déterminée.
1. Partie 1

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celui là ? »

Fronçant les sourcils en se penchant vers l'ordinateur de sa meilleure amie, Sakura examina sous toutes les coutures le profil qui se présentait à elle. C'était un certain Sai Uzuka, brun, yeux noirs, vingt-quatre ans, et visiblement dessinateur si elle en croyait sa biographie. Soupirant en se remettant dans son fauteuil après de longues secondes de lecture, la jeune rose jeta un regard noir à son ancienne colocataire.

« Ino... Je ne cherche pas un autre Sasuke. Murmura-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. »

La Yamanaka sourit légèrement, c'est vrai que ce jeune homme ressemblait étrangement à l'ex-petit-ami de la rose, que ce soit niveau physique ou au niveau caractère d'ailleurs.

« C'était pour te tester, heureuse de voir que tu as tourné la page, c'est déjà un bon début ! S'exclama la blonde motivée avant de changer de profil.  
\- C'est moi qui l'ai quitté, heureusement que j'ai tourné la page, je m'inquiéterais autrement. »

L'Haruno soupira à nouveau en retournant à la cuisine entamer un nouveau pot de glace, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu piquer cette folle ? Cet après-midi, alors que le congé de Sakura venait tout juste de commencé et qu'elle n'aspirait qu'à dormir, Ino avait tambouriner à sa porte et lui avait ordonné de lui ouvrir, la jeune rose n'eut alors pas le temps de comprendre que la blonde était rentré dans son appartement, s'était installée sur son canapé et, armée de son ordinateur, s'était mis en tête de lui chercher un nouveau mec.

« Regarde toi Sakura ! Tu es en pyjama, tes cheveux parte en vrille et ton mascara à coulé, tu as l'air d'une vrai loque ma puce. Lui avait-elle dit en commençant à inscrire l'Haruno sur un site de rencontre. »

Elle lui avait répondu que c'était son premier jour de congé et qu'elle avait bien le droit de dormir pour commencer, mais la blonde avait alors évoqué le sujet des pots de glaces vide qui dessinaient une trainé jusqu'à sa chambre, et elle n'eut plus aucunes excuses. Que pouvait-elle y faire si cela l'aidait ? Elle avait beau avoir quitté Sasuke de son plein gré, elle l'avait aimé, et ce n'est pas en un claquement de doigts que la rose pouvait oublié quelqu'un.

Récupérant un nouveau pot de glace chocolat cœur framboise et deux cuillères tout en soupirant, la jeune femme retourna aux côtés de sa meilleure amie qui s'extasiait devant chaque profil qui lui plaisait.

« Kiba n'arrive plus à te satisfaire, commença la rose innocemment, il faut que tu te cherche un nouveau mec toi aussi ?  
\- Contrairement à ton ex, mon chéri ne va pas voir ailleurs, lui. Répondît la blonde avec un regard malicieux. »

Éclatants de rire, les deux amies piquèrent dans le pot de glace qui venait de s'ouvrir a force d'acharnement de la part de la Yamanaka. Décidément, c'était bien la meilleure glace qui pouvait exister. Se laissant aller quelques secondes dans le canapé, Ino sembla oublier durant quelques secondes la mission qu'elle s'était fixé en début d'après-midi. Mais cela ne dura pas bien longtemps, car la jeune blonde était déjà repartit à l'assaut.

« Okay, on va changer un peu la manière de faire ! S'exclama t-elle en tapant dans ses mains pour se réveiller. Depuis une heure et demi je cherche un mec qui ressemblerait à tes ex, mais visiblement vous n'êtes plus en couples pour une bonne raison.  
\- Non, t'es sûre ? Demanda la rose en faisant mine d'être choquée.  
\- Idiote, répondît sa meilleure amie souriant légèrement en lui donnant un petit coup derrière la tête. Bref, tout cela pour dire que maintenant on fait autrement, qu'est-ce que tu recherches exactement ? »

Réfléchissant quelques instants, l'Haruno se posa la question, que recherchait-elle a présent ? C'est vrai, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, comment aurait-elle pu le savoir en fait ? Elle n'avait pas eu plus de copains que cela, mais tous avaient été tellement différents qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà fait le tour de la question. Et comme aucuns ne lui avait vraiment convenu elle se demandait si elle arriverait à trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait se poser un jour. Faisant le tour des relations qu'elle avait eu dans sa tête, la rose se demanda qu'elle avait été sa pire relation ?

Elle n'eut pas à réfléchir bien longtemps, c'était bien l'Uchiwa qui ornait la première place du podium. Bien qu'elle eut été follement amoureuse, leur couple avait été catastrophique, s'engueulant a tous bouts de champs pour un oui ou pour un non, le ténébreux, en plus d'être extrêmement jaloux, était très volage et allait régulièrement voir ailleurs. Au bout de quelques mois elle l'avait retrouvé en pleins ébats avec une inconnu, cela eut raison de la rose qui se rendit compte de sa bêtise de tomber amoureuse d'un homme pareil, elle l'avait quitté dans la seconde n'écoutant pas ses fausses excuses et était partis en claquant la porte.

L'Haruno soupira à ce souvenir, Ino avait beau dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle se trouvait bien conne d'avoir cru que cela pouvait marcher.

« Je veux le contraire de Sasuke. Finit-elle par répondre au bout de quelques minutes. »

La blonde la regarda interdite un instant en voyant le sérieux de sa meilleure amie puis finit par acquiescer en souriant légèrement, le contraire de Sasuke, cela ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver, encore fallait-il trouver le parfait contraire. Motivée à bloc la Yamanaka cliqua sur la barre de recherche.

« Quand tu parles du contraire, on est d'accord que c'est aussi bien physique que mental ? Demanda t-elle en sélectionnant quelques critères de villes.  
\- Quitte à faire les choses bien, faisons les jusqu'au bout. Sourit Sakura. Je veux un mec qui n'ait ni les cheveux noirs ou brun, ni les yeux marrons, donne moi des couleurs, je veux de la vie !  
\- Okay ! Répondît Ino en riant. Je devrais pouvoir te trouver cela.  
\- Je veux aussi qu'il soit attentionné, qu'il soit prêt à faire quelques concessions pour moi. S'il te plaît trouve moi un mec drôle aussi, vraiment j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse me faire rire. »

Naviguant sur quelques profils, la blonde s'arrêta sur une personne qui semblait convenir aux critères. Souriant en pensant être sur la bonne voie, elle tendit son ordinateur à la rose qui regarda le profil d'un air intéressé. Kakashi Hatake, cheveux blancs tirant vers le gris, yeux noirs, trente-six ans, policier et avec de nombreuses qualités comme la générosité. Sa meilleure amie était sur la bonne voie c'était certain, mais c'était loin d'être encore ça et ce à cause d'un point en particulier.

« Tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu trop vieux ?  
\- Tu sais, onze ans d'écart c'est pas beaucoup comparé à certains couples. Répondit la Yamanaka en haussant les épaules.  
-Je sais, l'Haruno sourit en pensant à ses parents qui avait quinze ans d'écart, mais bon, essaie de me trouver quelqu'un d'un petit peu plus vieux que moi mais qui n'a pas plus de trente ans si possible. »

Levant le poing en signe de victoire futur et de motivation, la blonde se remit à la recherche du profil parfait.

« Je peux te proposer celui là autrement ! »

Gaara No Sabaku, vingt-huit ans, cheveux rouges, yeux bleus, vétérinaire, mais ayant habité à Suna depuis toujours et disant très clairement qu'il ne serait pas prêt de partir avant très longtemps, il semblait gentil et attentionné mais du genre asociale.

« Trop peu indépendant, il n'est pas prêt de partir de chez lui. Et puis, avec lui, je peux dire adieu à nos soirées.  
\- Okay voici le suivant ! »

Ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, Ino secoua la tête et tendit une nouvelle fois son ordinateur à Sakura. Pain Cora, trente ans, roux, yeux marron, artiste peintre et des piercings un peu partout sur le visage, mais ce que sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas avoir vu, c'était qu'il ne recherchait pas de femme.

« Je crains que nous ne soyons pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Dit-elle en riant.  
\- Dans ce cas on continue. La Yamanaka ne chercha pas à connaître la raison de l'hilarité de son amie et se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant légèrement. »

Deux heures plus tard, c'était le vingt-troisième profil qu'elle lui présentait et il ne convenait toujours pas à sa meilleure amie, la Yamanaka commençait vraiment à désespérer. Elle avait tout entendu : "Trop vieux", "Rasoir", "Fuckboy", et bien d'autres encore... Soupirant en cliquant une énième fois sur le bouton suivant, la blonde commença à observer d'un air las le profil qui se présentait à elle, au fil de sa lecture, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat nouveau, c'était le profil parfait !

« Et pourquoi pas lui ? »

Lui ? Naruto Uzumaki, vingt-sept ans, blond aux yeux bleu, une véritable gueule d'ange, habitant à Suna la ville d'à côté, chef de projet dans une grande boite, visiblement attentionné, fidèle, énergique, et courant tous les dimanches sur la plage.

« Je crois que je vais me mettre au sport. Répondit la rose en esquissant un sourire malicieux. »


	2. Partie 2

_It's a match!_

Observant machinalement son téléphone qui venait de vibrer, l'informant d'une notification, Sakura sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. C'était le fameux Naruto du site de rencontre, et visiblement il semblait être autant intéressé par la rose qu'elle ne l'était par lui car il avait répondu positivement.

« Ino, chuchota t-elle presque tandis qu'elles regardaient un film en mangeant de la glace.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la Yamanaka en ne détachant pas les yeux de l'écran.

\- Tu sais le beau blond qu'on a vu sur le site ? Continua l'Haruno d'un air faussement détaché. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à sa meilleure amie pour se retourner vers elle d'un seul coup avant de lui sauter quasiment dessus et de lui demander s'il lui avait répondu. Sakura acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tandis que Ino poussait un cri hystérique et lui demandait de lui montrer en frappant doucement dans ses mains.

« C'est pas grand chose, lança l'Haruno un peu stressé en tendant son téléphone à la blonde, on a pas encore lancer de discussion ou quelque chose comme ça mais..

\- C'est génial ! Coupa Ino en souriant largement.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi s'extasier pourtant, c'est très loin d'être jouer. Soupira la rose en reprenant une cuillère de glace. »

La Yamanaka s'offusqua légèrement, heureusement que l'Uzumaki n'était pas là pour entendre cela, car il en serait obligatoirement vexé ! Pensa t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels. Enfin on n'allait pas changer la jeune fleur d'un coup de cuillère dans un pot de glace, elle se contenta donc de lui frapper gentiment l'arrière de son crâne.

« Un mec qui répond au bout de dix minutes à peine, c'est qu'il est très intéressé. Affirma la blonde en un hochement de tête.

\- Ou bien qu'il était tout simplement sur l'application en même temps que nous. Répondit Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Sa meilleure amie ne releva pas et scrolla une énième fois sur le profil du fameux Naruto avant de s'exclamer d'une voix clair qu'il fallait qu'elle lui envoie un message. La rose écarquilla les yeux soudainement en entendant cela avant de se jeter sur la blonde qui basculait déjà sur les message privé de l'application.

« Hors de question ! Cria t-elle en essayant d'attraper son cellulaire que la Yamanaka cachait déjà.

\- C'est pour ton bien, répondit Ino en levant le bras pour que la jeune fleur n'atteigne pas son but. »

Alors que le combat entre les deux jeunes filles faisait rage, une nouvelle notification se fit entendre, ce qui les arrêta net dans leurs actions. Elles jetèrent lentement un regard étonné au téléphone avant de pousser un petit cri de joie et d'éclater de rire, le beau blond avait fait le premier pas et avait envoyé un message à l'Haruno.

 _« Salut, je vois sur tes photos que t'as beaucoup voyagé, c'est cool t'as l'air d'aimer l'aventure ! »_

Sakura sourit en lisant le message, il commençait déjà très bien. La blonde à ses côtés lui fit remarqué avec un clin d'œil qu'il ne l'avait pas abordé comme tous le monde et que ça, c'était déjà un super point. La rose lui répondit par un sourire complice puis se ré-installa confortablement sur son canapé tandis que la Yamanaka continuait le film, préférant laisser sa meilleure amie tranquille quelques instant ; après tout elle saurait tout les détails plus tard.

 _« Merci beaucoup ! Tu aimes voyager ? :)_

 _\- Carrément, j'ai un passe qui me permet de venir à Konoha à n'importe quel moment. »_

Esquissant un petit sourire, la rose se demanda un instant s'il était sérieux.

 _« Comme tu peux le voir les périples dans l'inconnu ça me connait. ;) »_

Elle eu sa réponse en lisant le message qui suivit, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, il avait de l'humour, c'était certain.

 _« Incroyable, je fais donc affaire à un aventurier à ce que je vois !_

 _\- Haha, exactement. Enfin pour être plus sérieux j'ai été dans pas mal de Pays d'Amérique du Sud et Central._

 _\- Ça a du être de belles expériences ! »_

Il aimait visiblement vraiment voyager, cet homme était-il donc parfait ? La jeune fleur sourit en se faisant cette réflexion, après tout ils n'avaient seulement échanger que quelques messages et elle en était déjà à ce point là. Encore quelques jours avant, cela aurait été complétement impensable pour elle, mais cette fois-ci quelque chose était différent ; il l'attirait. Inexplicablement.

Voyant sa meilleure amie pleine de joie en lisant les messages qu'elle recevait, Ino sourit franchement. Elle détestait voir l'Haruno dans l'état pitoyable qu'elle avait été ces derniers jours, en effet, même si elle faisait bonne figure auprès des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien ou au travail, la blonde voyait très bien cette once de tristesse et de désespoir qui passait sur son visage quand personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Après tout c'était normal, elle avait aimé Sasuke et bien que cet amour se soit peu à peu éteint au fil de leur relation, le voir dans les bras d'une autre lui avait détruit une partie de son cœur.

Ce fut donc avec un ravissement intense que la Yamanaka observa la rose évoluer au fil des jours, peu à peu la jeune fleur se remettait à sourire franchement et à rire de bon cœur avec leurs amis communs, elle redevenait peu à peu passionné pour son travail et de jolies couleurs rosés coloraient ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle allumait son portable. Elle redevenait la Sakura heureuse et pleine de vie que la blonde avait presque toujours connu.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les deux jeunes filles étaient accoudés à une table d'un bar qu'elles fréquentaient souvent avec quelques-uns de leurs amis communs, l'Haruno reçut un message de Naruto. Esquissant un sourire discret, elle tenta d'ignorer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues lorsqu'elle lut le message.

 _« J'aimerais beaucoup te voir.. »_

Mordillant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur, signe de léger stress pour elle, la rose réfléchit très rapidement à la réponse qu'elle pourrait lui donner. Avait-elle envie de le rencontrer enfin ? Évidement, c'était certain. Cela faisait déjà bien deux semaines à présent qu'ils discutaient et trois jours qu'il s'étaient appelés pour la première fois, voulant chacun entendre la voix de l'autre sans vraiment l'avouer pour autant, et elle aimait vraiment beaucoup le blond, elle n'allait pas le cacher. Elle esquissa un sourire pour se donner du courage puis décida enfin de répondre.

 _« On peut s'appeler pour en parler ? »_

Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner, elle s'excusa auprès de Shikamaru et Hinata qui lui expliquait le plan pour leur prochaine vacance commune puis sortit à l'extérieur du bar pour avoir un peu plus de tranquillité.

« Salut ma belle, finit-elle par entendre après avoir décrocher, comment vas-tu ? »

Dieu que la rose aimait sa voix. Grave et envoutante, elle pourrait l'entendre parler pendant des heures.

« Bien et toi ?

\- Bien aussi, mais cela irait encore mieux si tu acceptais. Elle pouvait sentir son sourire dans sa voix. »

Évidement elle savait très bien à quoi il faisait référence.

« Je n'ai jamais dis non à ce que je saches. Sourit-elle à son tour.

\- C'est vrai, le blond rit légèrement, disons que j'envisage toutes les possibilités.

\- Que dirais-tu d'envisager la possibilité que j'accepte ? Continua t-elle d'une voix légèrement rieuse.

\- Avec plaisir ! S'empressa t-il de s'exclamer, ce qui eu le mérite de faire rire l'Haruno. »

A l'autre bout du fil, l'Uzumaki se fit une nouvelle fois la réflexion qu'il adorait le rire de la jeune fleur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prévoirais ? Finit-elle par lui demander au bout de quelques instants.

\- Que dirais-tu de me faire redécouvrir Konoha ?

\- Tu viendrais ? S'étonna légèrement la rose.

\- Il faut bien que mon passe serve à quelque chose. Répondit-il en riant. »

La jeune fleur sourit franchement en entendant son argument, après tout, pourquoi pas ? D'un hochement de tête qu'il ne put voir, elle finit par accepter en lui disant que c'était d'accord et ils définirent la date au week-end qui arrivait, ce qui laissait donc trois jours à la rose pour se préparer. Il terminèrent leur conversation rapidement lorsque Kiba vint chercher la rose, puis cette dernière partit rejoindre ses amis.

C'était le jour J. Le jour où elle allait enfin le rencontrer après tout ce temps, oui, Sakura était loin d'être d'un naturel patient. Fixant quelques instants son reflet dans le miroir tout en se mettant du mascara, la rose réfléchit quelques instants est-ce qu'il allait l'apprécier ? Après tout se voir en photo et se parler par message est une chose mais se rencontrer en vrai en est une autre.

À peine l'Haruno eu t-elle le temps d'attraper son sac que son portable vibra légèrement, c'était Naruto qui lui disait qu'il serait en retard de quelques minutes. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle sourit en se disant que cela tombait bien car elle aussi ; il était déjà dix-neuf heures. Elle tapota une réponse rapidement avant de sortir de son appartement pour partir à pied, ils avaient rendez-vous à un bar qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter et comme ce dernier se trouvait à dix minutes de chez elle, elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre sa voiture.

Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes que Sakura attendait à une table près du bar et près d'une trentaine qu'ils auraient du se rencontrer, mais toujours rien à l'horizon. Que ce soit au biais de son portable ou en vrai, aucuns signes du beau blond avec qui elle avait rendez-vous et la jeune fleur commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Lui avait-il posé un lapin ?

« Excuse-moi je suis vraiment en retard. Fit soudainement une voix derrière elle. »

La rose ne put s'empêcher de sursauter légèrement, elle ne s'attendait décidément pas à entendre quelqu'un au moment où elle commençait à être résignée.

« Naruto ? Finit-elle par demander en une moue étonnée.

\- Lui-même. Sourit-le beau blond en s'installant sur le siège d'en face. Désolé pour le retard, mon train a eu des problèmes et je n'avais plus de batterie. »

Elle l'observa incrédule pendant quelques secondes avant de lui sourire à son tour. C'était officiel, Sakura Haruno avait un canon juste en face d'elle. Il dégageait quelque chose de tellement fort, il était tout simplement solaire, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Encore mieux qu'en photo.

« J'ai sérieusement cru que j'allais devoir me rabattre sur le serveur. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en jouant légèrement avec sa paille.

\- Ça aurait été de bonne guerre, c'est vrai. Rit l'Uzumaki. »

Le fameux serveur arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour demander la commande du jeune homme et la jeune fleur étouffa un rire. Une fois que le serveur fut partie ils commencèrent à discuter, débutant avec quelques banalités sur leur vie quotidienne apprenant doucement à se connaître, ce ne fut que lorsque les cocktails qu'ils avaient commandé arrivèrent que le sujet changea du tout au tout.

« Tu ne le vois pas parce qu'il est derrière toi, mais depuis tout à l'heure il y a un mec au comptoir qui te mattes et qui me jette des regards noirs. Commença Naruto en effectuant un léger signe de tête en direction de l'homme dont il parlait.

\- Il doit être frustré parce qu'il voit qu'un beau blond drague une magnifique jeune femme alors que sa copine à lui l'a quitté. Continua Sakura d'un voix faussement dramatique après lui avoir jeter un coup d'œil discret. »

Le blond sauvegarda le compliment dans un coin de sa tête avant de prendre part à son jeu.

« Copine qui l'a quitté pour un autre il ne faut pas l'oublier.

\- Son propre meilleur ami, quelle déception !

\- Le coup de poignard a été violent, tellement, que depuis il voue une haine profonde aux blonds musclés car l'homme qui l'avait lâchement trahit l'était. Compléta l'Uzumaki avec un regard complice. »

L'Haruno éclata de rire très vite accompagner par son complice puis leur conversation de départ repris petit à petit. Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant que les humeurs commençaient à s'échauffer dans l'établissement, le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour voir l'heure, vingt-et-une-heure. C'était parfait.

« Ça te dit d'aller voir un film ? »

Le sourire radieux que fit la rose en entendant sa proposition fit office de réponse et le cœur du jeune homme sembla rater un battement. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'ils sortirent de l'établissement pour se rendre dans le cinéma le plus proche. Ils choisirent un film qui semblait leur plaire mutuellement puis allèrent s'acheter des pop-corn en attendant que la séance commence.

Alors que le film avait commencé depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de passer discrètement son bras autour des épaules de la rose après s'être légèrement étiré.

« Tout en subtilité, lui chuchota Sakura qui l'observait du coin de l'œil d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

\- Que veux-tu ? Je te fais notre propre version du film, une comédie romantique façon NaruSaku. Répondît-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Elle rit légèrement en entendant sa réponse mais se rapprocha de lui malgré tout. Il finir la séance presque collés l'un à l'autre, l'Haruno concentré sur le film qui se terminait et l'Uzumaki le yeux rivés sur sa belle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Lui demanda t-elle une fois que le générique fut lancé.

\- Pas mal du tout, sourit-il en se relevant doucement. »

En réalité, si quelqu'un lui demandait, il saurait à peine lui donner le nom du personnage principal. En effet, le beau blond avait préféré observer la jeune fleur pendant la majeur partie du film au lieu de s'intéresser un minimum à l'histoire. Sortant du cinéma tranquillement, la rose se mit à faire un long monologue pour expliquer de long en large le pourquoi du comment ce film avait été incroyable à ses yeux, le jeune homme à ses côtés se contenta de l'écouter en riant par moment, elle était tellement passionnée par le sujet qu'on pouvait sentir sa bonne humeur à des dizaines de kilomètres.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, profitant du calme ambiant, un sourire gravé sur leurs visage. Passant devant le parc, ils décidèrent d'un accord silencieux de s'y rendre, les étoiles étaient à présent pleinement visible, la lumière assez éloignée pour pouvoir les observer en toute tranquillité. Mais ils continuèrent leur route, parlant doucement de tout et de rien, continuant de mieux se connaître, leur rendez-vous ne pouvaient décidément pas être plus parfait, ou bien si, il y avait bien quelque chose... Arrivant finalement devant chez la rose, le blond prit la parole en regardant la jeune fleur d'un air doux.

« Dis-moi Sakura, comment est-ce que les comédies romantiques se terminent en beauté ? »

L'Haruno qui cherchait ses clés s'arrêta soudainement, elle le regarda un instant avant de sourire, de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds puis de chuchoter à l'oreille de l'Uzumaki trois petits mots.

« Par un baiser. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Naruto, attrapant doucement la taille de sa belle il lui fit un sourire complice avant de fondre sur les lèvres de sa futur petite-amie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on put observer deux amoureux se sourire avant que la jeune femme aux cheveux étrangement roses prenne doucement le beau blond par la main et qu'ils disparaissent tranquillement à l'intérieur d'un petit appartement.

• **~•~~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Hello !

Et oui, je suis enfin de retour sur cette histoire, ce fut long et assez fastidieux mais j'ai enfin posté la suite ! J'espère vraiment que cette deuxième partie vous aura plut, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la partie où Naruto et Sakura se rencontrait enfin, c'est ce qui a pris le plus de temps à vrai dire, je comprendrais donc si vous trouvez ce passage assez bâclé bien que j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux. :)

Et ouiiii je sais que la fin est guimauve, que toute cette partie est un concentré de fluff et d'amour, mais que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. ;)

En tous cas j'ai malgré tout pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, et sachez que pleins de petits bonus sont en cour d'écriture sur les moments important de la vie de nos deux amoureux !

Ho et au passage, bonne année, je vous souhaite pleins de bonheur ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bises, Assimy.


	3. Bonus : Débuts Compliqués

La Première Dispute : 

**« Tu es un idiot, Naruto Uzumaki ! »**

Sakura claqua la porte du salon de l'appartement de son petit-ami, ce dernier avait encore délaissé une soirée avec elle pour son travail, c'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci. Dire qu'elle avait fait tous le chemin de Konoha jusque là pour ça...

Soupirant, la rose retourna dans la chambre pour récupérer son sac et quelques affaires, tant pis, elle irait dormir chez son amie Temari aujourd'hui. Trois mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et c'était leur première vrai dispute, elle avait beau se répéter que c'était normal et que tout couples en avaient, elle ne pouvait empêcher le pincement au cœur qui la tenaillait depuis quelques minutes. Trois petits coups contre la porte se firent entendre soudainement.

 **« Sakura..** Fit la douce voix du blond de l'autre côté. **S'il te plaît ouvre moi. »**

L'Haruno leva les yeux au ciel, la porte n'était pas fermé à clé, il pouvait rentrer à sa guise, mais bien entendu l'Uzumaki n'avait pas essayé. D'un geste rageur, la jeune fleur lança son sac à moitié fait sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir brusquement, sans adresser un mot à son copain. D'abord étonné de ne pas avoir entendu le cliquetis de la clé contre la serrure, Naruto se reprit assez rapidement et s'approcha doucement de sa belle qui continuait à faire son sac.

 **« Où..** Commença t-il hésitant. **Où est-ce que tu vas ?**  
 **\- Je vais dormir chez Temari, étant donné que mon copain ne veut visiblement pas de moi ici ce soir.** Répondît la jeune fleur froidement. **»**

Le blond soupira légèrement, évidement qu'il voulait la voir, il ne s'attendait juste pas à la voir débarquer ce soir, elle le prévenait toujours d'habitude.. S'asseyant sur le lit, il bloqua l'accès au sac de sa petite amie.

 **« On devrait en parler avant, tu ne crois pas ?**  
 **\- Je n'ai absolument pas envie de parler avec toi aujourd'hui Naruto, laisse moi récupérer mon sac maintenant.** Continua la rose butée.  
 **\- Non,** dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête un léger sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres, **pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas expliqué clairement ce qu'il ce passe. »**

Croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine et gonflant ses joues à la manière d'une petite fille en colère, Sakura fusilla son petit-ami du regard. C'était lui qui étais en tord et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aggraver son cas, il était vraiment impossible. L'Uzumaki, lui, riait doucement du comportement enfantin de l'Haruno, il ne la connaissait pas comme ça et c'était loin de lui déplaire, cela semblait rendre leur dispute un peu amoindri, ce qui était honnêtement préférable.

 **« Saky, explique moi ce qu'il ne va pas s'il te plaît.** Reprit-il d'un air plus sérieux quelques minutes plus tard.  
 **\- Tu me demande ce qui ne va pas ?** S'enflamma soudainement la rose. **Tu ose réellement me le demander ? »**

Naruto était perdu, qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour qu'elle soit aussi en colère ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

 **« Je..** Commença t-il avant de se faire couper.  
 **\- Et bien je vais te le dire ce qui ne va pas.** Continua t-elle plus calmement. **Il y a que j'avais prévu une soirée parfaite ce soir, un repas que mon petit-ami aurais adoré, une jolie tenue avec de nouveaux sous-vêtements.** Le blond faillis s'étouffer à l'entente de cette phrase. **Et surtout un bon film et une très bonne fin de soirée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Malheureusement, l'homme pour qui j'avais préparé tout cela n'était pas là. »**

Reprenant son souffle, la rose reprit sa tirade très vite pour empêcher son copain de lui répondre.

 **« Oh, je l'ai attendu pourtant !** S'exclama t-elle d'un air faussement dramatique. **Deux heures pour être précise, deux heures où je me suis dis qu'il devait avoir une urgence, qu'il devait être très occupé et que même s'il n'était toujours pas rentré et que le repas était devenu froid, cela ne nous empêcherait pas de passer une très bonne fin de soirée. Malheureusement la patience d'une femme a ses limites, et les miennes arrivent très rapidement à expiration, après deux heures et une minute d'attente, j'ai finis par abandonné.**  
 **\- Sakura..** Tenta l'Uzumaki sans grand succès.  
 **\- Laisse-moi terminer.** Fit-elle plus froidement. **Lorsque mon petit-ami daigne enfin rentrer deux autres heures plus tard, qu'est-ce que j'apprends ? Que monsieur était en rendez-vous d'affaires et que j'aurais du le prévenir de ma venue, car oui, il aurait très bien pu décaler ! Et maintenant il ose me demander ce qui ne va pas, non, c'est trop. »**

Elle termina sa phrase en récupérant son sac que le blond avait arrêté de protéger, trop choqué par le discours de sa copine pour pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement d'opposition. Ce ne fut que lorsque cette dernière rouvrit la porte de la chambre pour partir que ce dernier daigna enfin se reprendre, il se précipita vers celle-ci avant de barrer la route à sa petite-amie avec son corps.

 **« Tu aurais du me prévenir..** Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer doucement. **»**

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour Sakura, ses larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment et cette phrase lui faisait l'effet d'un coup de massue.

 **« Je l'ai fait, deux semaines plus tôt, dans ce meme appartement, dans cette même chambre.** Lâcha t-elle la voix légèrement cassée et le cœur lourd. **Mais si tu ne prends pas la peine d'enregistrer des informations aussi importantes pour moi, je ne vois pas ce que l'on a à faire ensemble. »**

Elle ne pensait évidemment pas sa dernière phrase, après tout, le blond était bien trop important pour elle, mais sa semaine avait été dure et elle attendait tellement cette soirée pour pouvoir retrouver son homme et passer un bon moment que la déception avait prit le dessus en cet instant.

Le cœur de Naruto se serra, c'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir dit ces mots. Il avait compris son erreur évidement, et il ne pouvait que s'en sentir idiot, à quoi avait-il pu bien penser pour oublier tout ça ? Quoi qu'il en était, il fallait qu'il se rattrape à tout prix, il savait que l'Haruno avait du prendre cette soirée très à cœur et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là malgré tout avait du être une sorte de déchirement.

 **« Sakura attends !** Cria t-il en la voyant forcer le passage pour s'éloigner. **»**

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et commençait déjà à remettre ses chaussures.

 **« S'il te plaît, je suis désolé.** Il tenta de croiser son regard mais la jeune fleur ne bronchait pas, concentrée sur son objectif de sortie. **»**

Elle passa finalement la porte de son appartement, laissant son petit-ami presque abattu derrière elle, comment avaient-ils pus en arriver là pour une simple erreur d'inattention ? Sortant à présent du bâtiment, elle remarqua à peine que ses cheveux devenait peu à peu trempés, il pleuvait et elle était en robe de soirée, elle allait être malade à coup sûr.

 **« Tu ne comprends pas que je m'en veux ?** Lui demanda t-il quelques mètres derrière-elle, la suivant sous la pluie qui battait son plein. »

Le cœur de la rose continua de se serrer, petit à petit, toujours un peu plus à chaque secondes qui passait et semblait pouvoir se briser à tout instant lorsque l'Uzumaki essayait de la retenir.

 **« Tu ne comprends pas que je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière ?** Continua t-il en ralentissant petit à petit. **»**

Sakura se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur, prête à craquer à tout moment.

 **« Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime !** S'exclama t-il finalement en criant. **»**

Ce fut le choque pour tout les deux, l'un pour cette soudaine déclaration, et l'autre pour avoir eu le cran de l'avouer enfin, c'était la première fois qu'il osait le dire. S'arrêtant doucement au beau milieu de la rue, les larmes finirent par rouler le long des joues de la rose, évacuant le stress et la tournure désagréable des événements, des larmes de frustration mélangées à des larmes de joie malgré tout.

La jeune fleur se retourna lentement vers le blond avant de s'avancer petit à petit en sa direction. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Naruto pu apercevoir un léger sourire derrière les larmes et les cheveux mouillés de sa petite-amie. S'approchant doucement d'elle, il lui caressa l'une de ses joues pour essuyer le filet de larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux et lui fit un sourire doux.

 **« Je t'aime aussi. »**

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça à cet instant, et pourtant ce fut suffisant. Suffisant pour oublier les mauvais moments, suffisant pour être heureux, suffisant pour se dire qu'à présent tout irait bien. Il lui répondit de la plus belle des façons en se contentant de fondre sur les lèvres de sa belle pour lui offrir le plus beau baiser qu'ils n'auraient jamais pus partager. Ils étaient heureux et surtout, ils étaient amoureux. 

Les Meilleurs Amis :

 **« Sakura je suis si heureuse d'enfin pouvoir le rencontrer, tu n'imagines même pas !** S'extasia Ino en souriant bêtement. **»**

L'Haruno quant à elle, était plus stressée qu'autre chose. En effet, ce serait la première fois qu'elle rencontrerait Shikamaru, le meilleur ami de Naruto, et ce serait aussi la première fois que son petit-ami rencontrerait la Yamanaka, et honnêtement ce n'était pas pour la rassurer. Jouant nerveusement avec la cuillère de son chocolat chaud, la jeune femme ne cessait de scruter les environs avec prudence, en attente de voir arriver la tête blonde qu'elle aimait tant.

 **« Relax ma belle** , finit par dire la blonde en voyant son amie tourmenté, **on dirait que tu attends ton premier rendez-vous.**  
 **\- Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?** Demanda la rose d'un air inquiet.  
 **\- Hein ?** S'étonna Ino. **Mais je croyais que vous vous étiez déjà dis "je t'aime" ?**  
 **\- Je ne parle pas de Naruto,** fit la jeune fleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, **je parle de son meilleur ami... »**

Sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire sous la moue boudeuse de Sakura. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète, pensa la blonde en souriant doucement, il allait l'adorer c'était certain. Et puis si jamais ce n'était pas le cas, elle se promettait de régler ça à sa façon, parole de Yamanaka ! Après avoir rassurer la rose du mieux qu'elle pouvait en lui assurant que cela allait bien ce passer une nouvelle tête blonde apparue au loin, vite talonné d'une autre tête brune qui eu le mérite de stresser d'autant plus l'Haruno.

 **« Kami-Sama,** paniqua soudainement Sakura, **Ino ils arrivent. »**

La blonde pétillante ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de joie en les apercevant à son tour.

 **« Oh, il à l'air encore mieux en vrai !** Sourit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieur en signe de stress évident.  
 **\- Déguerpissons ! On a encore le temps de rebrousser chemin la truie,** fit cette dernière en attrapant son sac-a-main, prête à déguerpir à tout moment. **»**

La dite truie leva les yeux aux ciels en entendant les bêtises de la jeune fleur et se leva de sa chaise pour accueillir les deux jeunes hommes qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elles.

 **« Bonjour, enchantée de vous rencontrer !** Dit-elle d'un air joyeux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.  
 **\- De même,** fit Shikamaru d'un air nonchalant après lui avoir fait la bise, **tu es Sakura c'est ça ? »**

La Yamanaka rit avant de secouer la tête et de désigner la rose plus que gênée, il n'y avait qu'à elle que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver pensa t-elle en se renfrognant encore plus, être confondu par le meilleur ami de son copain avec sa propre meilleure amie ; quel bonheur, pensa t-elle sarcastique.

 **« Alors,** intervint le blond en faisant une fausse moue boudeuse, **on ne dit pas bonjour à son petit-ami parfait ?**  
 **\- Pardon,** s'excusa t-elle les joues légèrement rougies avant de se lever à son tour pour pouvoir l'embrasser.  
 **\- Tu m'as manqué.** Souffla t-il doucement après quelques instants. **Ça va bien ce passer, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

L'Haruno lui fit un sourire complice avant que l'Uzumaki ne capture une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour débuter un baiser passionné. Malheureusement ce fut de courte durée, car bien vite un raclement de gorge à leur coté leur firent prendre conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

 **« Dites-nous si on dérange surtout.** Se moqua légèrement le brun une fois que les deux amoureux se furent séparés.  
 **\- Tu nous déranges Shika', mais tu en es conscient c'est déjà ça.** Rit Naruto en allant faire la bise à Ino pendant que Sakura faisait la même chose à son meilleur ami. **»**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre jeunes adultes discutaient tranquillement, assit confortablement un café sous les yeux sous le soleil brûlant de Konoha. Les conversations allaient de bons trains, entre rire et bonne humeur, les histoires d'amours de chacun étaient racontés avec passion et ce fut avec un plaisir non-dissimulé qu'une certaine fleur apprit à connaître un Shikamaru plus réveillé que jamais lorsqu'il parlait de sa belle Temari.

 **« Et vous-êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?** S'enquit-elle en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.  
 **\- Cinq ans maintenant, cinq ans que je me la coltine et pourtant, je l'aime toujours autant.** Expliqua t-il en esquissant un sourire doux. **»**

Cette phrase fit naître un sourire attendri sur les lèvres de deux jeune femmes et la rose ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard à son petit-ami qui lui caressait lascivement les cheveux.

 **« Shika' compte faire sa demande le mois prochain.** Ajouta le blond en riant légèrement.  
 **\- Vraiment ?** S'étonna Ino jetant un regard interrogatif au concerné.  
 **\- Oui.** Le Nara hocha la tête déterminé. **C'est la femme de ma vie, j'en suis certain. »**

L'Haruno ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupire admiratif, le brun avait l'air tellement amoureux, c'était si beau. Se laissant allé dans les bras de son copain, elle écouta d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui se tenait entre leurs meilleurs amis, encore trop absorbée par la révélation de la demande.

 **« Un jour ce sera nous.** Fit l'Uzumaki à son oreille d'une voix légèrement rieuse. **»**

Et Sakura rit, ils n'en étaient pas encore là évidemment, mais au fond elle l'espérait très sincèrement, après tout, la jeune fleur était amoureuse. 

L'Ex-Petit-Ami :

Côte-à-côte, assis tranquillement au cinéma, Naruto et Sakura attendait patiemment que leur film commence. C'était le tout nouveau block-buster très attendu du célèbre réalisateur Kakashi Hatake et tout Suna semblait s'être réunis dans cette salle sombre pour pouvoir passer un bon moment, le monde qui s'y trouvait définissait définitivement bien la popularité du personnage.

 **« Arrête de manger des pops-corns Saky, il n'y en aura plus pour le film.** Sourit Naruto en re-piochant lui-même une poignée dans le pot. **»**

Levant les yeux au ciel, la rose ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire avant de s'apprêter à rétorquer une réplique bien placé. Ce fut sans compter sur leurs voisins de devant qui firent un bruit conséquent à ce moment là, l'empêchant par la même occasion de placer un seul mot. Intriguée, l'Haruno se pencha légèrement vers eux pour savoir ce qui avait bien pu ce passer. Elle en resta sans voix : devant-elle se trouvait Sasuke Uchiwa, autrement dis son ex, que pouvait-il bien faire à Suna ?

 **« Merde...** Murmura t-elle pour elle même en s'aplatissant dans son siège. **»**

Le blond lui lança un regard intrigué en la voyant regarder dans tout les sens une porte de sortie ou, au moins, un quelconque échappatoire.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?** Osa t-il demander après quelques secondes.  
 **\- Je..** Commença la jeune fleur en hésitant. **Je viens de lire une critique du film, il paraît qu'il est très mauvais ! On ferait mieux de rentrer à ton appart' faire une bonne partie de Scrabble au lieu de rester ici et perdre deux heures de notre vie.** Mentit-elle finalement en chuchotant pour éviter de se faire remarquer. **»**

L'Uzumaki haussa un sourcil.

 **« Tu es au courant que tu ment très mal Sakura ?** Fit t-il en soupirant. **En plus, tu déteste le Scrabble. »**

Ce fut à cet instant précis, que la rose se dit que le destin était contre elle. En effet, en plus de décevoir son copain par son mensonge, la prononciation de son prénom avait semblé attirer l'attention de son ex, qui s'était retourné vers eux à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

 **« Sakura ?** S'étonna le brun en apercevant la jeune femme qui tentait tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière sa veste. **»**

La catastrophe, il n'y avait décidément pas de meilleurs mots pour décrire la situation dans laquelle se trouvait l'Haruno à ce moment là.

 **« Sasuke !** Fit-elle en feignant la surprise.  
 **\- Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda alors Naruto plus que surpris.  
 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** Continua l'Uchiwa en ignorant totalement le blond complètement perdu.  
 **\- Je pourrais te poser la même question.** Répondît la jeune fleur totalement gênée.  
 **\- J'ai déménagé le mois dernier, j'habite ici maintenant.**  
 **\- Quelle surprise ! J'habite aussi ici.** Ironisa l'Uzumaki, énervé d'être laissé de côté. **»**

Sakura s'enfonça d'autant plus dans son siège, elle était dans la merde, il n'y avait pas à dire. Pendant un instant, la rose essaya de se reprendre en intervenant, malheureusement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée son ex l'en empêcha.

 **« Mais tu es qui toi ?** Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
 **\- Son copain,** répondit le blond sur le même ton en posant un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa petite-amie, **et toi tu es qui ?**  
 **\- Son ex, à ce que je vois tu m'as vite remplacé.** Fit le brun d'un ton amer à l'intention de la jeune femme.  
 **\- Ça fait six mois Sasuke, heureusement que j'ai tourné la page.** Soupira t-elle en lui jetant un regard noir. **»**

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard presque dégoûté et elle se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait décidément pas changer après tout ces mois, peut-être s'était-il embellis, mais niveau caractère il restait le même, toujours aussi fade.

 **« En tout cas c'est bien triste, en seulement quelques mois tu es devenue une fille facile,** il jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'Uzumaki, **à sortir avec le premier venu. »**

Refusant que l'un des ex, rien que penser à ce mot le rendait malade, de sa copine tente de l'humilier de cette façon, Naruto se rapprocha un peu plus de sa belle qui jetait un regard noir à l'Uchiwa et esquissa un sourire narquois.

 **« Venant du mec qui l'a trompé avec une parfaite inconnue alors que vous étiez toujours en couple, tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu hypocrite ? »**

Cette réplique laissa Sasuke sans voix, en même temps qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Le blond venait littéralement de lui clouer le bec, après tout il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que la jeune fleur ait pu lui raconter leur histoire passe. Ce fut à cet instant précis que les lumières de la salle s'éteignirent doucement et que le générique du film se lança, timing parfait.

 **« Je t'aime.** Souffla Sakura a l'oreille de son petit-ami, fière de lui et heureuse de l'avoir. **»**

Et sans crier gare, elle l'embrassa d'un baiser passionné. 

Première Rencontre avec la Famille :

Sakura conduisait doucement, écoutant patiemment son petit-ami marmonner des choses plus ou moins compréhensible à propos de sa famille.

 **« Naruto, arrête de t'inquiéter vraiment.** Intervint-elle en souriant doucement. **Je suis sûre que tes parents sont adorables !**  
 **\- Tu diras autre chose quand tu les auras rencontré en vrai..** Soupira t-il en regardant par la fenêtre. **»**

La rose secoua légèrement la tête, le blond pouvait être aussi têtu qu'elle quand il le voulait. Concentrée sur la route et chantonnant doucement sur la musique pop qui résonnait dans la voiture, elle sourit en pensant à ce qui allait l'attendre. Après cinq mois de relations, elle allait enfin rencontrer la famille de l'Uzumaki, et bien que légèrement nerveuse, l'Haruno ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir hâte malgré tout.

S'arrêtant à un feu rouge, la jeune fleur reporta son regard sur son copain qui se morfondait toujours sur lui-même et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être enfantin parfois !

 **« Mais c'est que tu te moques de moi ?** Demanda t-il le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il l'entendit pouffer.  
 **\- Moi ?** Fit Sakura faussement étonné. **Non, ce n'est absolument pas mon genre.**  
 **\- Mais quelle menteuse !** S'insurgea t-il avant de se jeter doucement sur elle et de commencer à la chatouiller doucement. **»**

Après quelques secondes de pures rires de la part de la rose, les deux jeunes adultes s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent passionnément.

 **« Ça va bien ce passer, ne t'inquiète pas.** Lui murmura t-elle doucement. **»**

Il lui fit un sourire complice avant de fondre sur les lèvres qui le tentait tant. Ils n'avaient bien évidemment pas vu que le feu était passé au vert, mais après tout, qui s'en souciait ? Visiblement la voiture de derrière, car peu de temps après, ils furent contraint de se séparer à l'entente de plusieurs coups de Klaxons.

Soupirant doucement, Naruto se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait décidément jamais le pouvoir d'embrasser sa belle en public, ils se faisaient toujours interrompre. Enfin, à voir le sourire que faisait la jeune fleur à cet instant, peu importe s'ils ne pouvaient jamais être tranquille, car tant qu'elle était heureuse, tout allait bien.

Une heure plus tard, la voiture de l'Haruno arriva devant un grand portail, laissant apercevoir une longue allée longée par différents arbres et différentes fleurs, au loin apparaissait un bâtiment blanc très moderne.

 **« Kami-Sama..** Souffla Sakura impressionnée avant de se tourner vers son copain. **Ils habitent vraiment ici ? »**

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de répondre par des paroles, son regard le faisait déjà pour lui et à cet instant, il lui criait que oui, c'était bel et bien le cas, mais que surtout, elle risquait d'avoir encore quelques surprise au cours de la journée qui les attendaient. Crispant ses doigts contre le volant, la rose se motiva intérieurement, il n'y avait aucunes raisons que cela ce passe mal. Même si le blond venait visiblement d'un milieu totalement différents du sien, qu'elle ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre et que surtout la jeune femme ne savait pas comment elle devrait se comporter, tout irait bien..

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait comme conneries encore, évidemment que tout n'irait pas bien, bien au contraire ! Elle allait obligatoirement faire une connerie, c'était obligé. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par quelqu'un frappant doucement à sa fenêtre.

 **« Bonjour, vous êtes perdus ? Puis-je vous ai..** Commença un voiturier à l'entrée avant de s'arrêter soudainement. **Oh, monsieur Uzumaki ! Toutes mes excuses je ne vous avais pas reconnu, entrez donc.**  
 **\- Merci beaucoup, Keigo.** Répondît ce dernier en esquissant un petit sourire gêné. **»**

Les portes du portail s'ouvrirent alors et la jeune fleur ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard choquée à son petit-ami, elle ne s'attendait décidément pas à ça.

 **« Je crois que je comprends mieux ce que tu essayais de me dire..** Fit-elle d'un air mi-choquée, mi-rieur, essayant tant bien que mal de dédramatiser la situation avant de reprendre sa conduite vers l'immense demeure.  
 **\- Je t'avais prévenu.** Répondît-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. **»**

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la voiture une fois arrivés à bonne destination, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher inconsciemment de Naruto à la recherche d'un minimum de sécurité. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, lui attrapa la main et la rassura d'un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Après un dernier câlin, le couple se sépara doucement et, prenant leur courage à deux mains, allèrent sur le perron sonner à la porte d'entrée.

 **« Tu penses que j'aurais du mettre quelque chose de plus adaptée ?** Demanda t-elle à son copain en observant sa tenue composée principalement de vêtements d'étés. **»**

Riant doucement, l'Uzumaki s'apprêta à lui répondre qu'elle était parfaite au contraire, mais il n'en eut pas le temps, la porte s'ouvrant au même instant.

 **« Ho mon dieu, chéri il sont arrivés !** Cria soudainement une voix féminine. **»**

Devant eux apparu une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans, rousse aux yeux bleus, elle ressemblait vraiment beaucoup au blond, l'Haruno en déduisit donc que cela devait être sa mère.

 **« Enchantée, je suis Kushina, la mère de Naruto.** Se présenta t-elle à la rose en l'enlaçant en guise de bienvenue. **Tu es vraiment magnifique ! Mon fils tu as décidément bon goût.**  
 **\- Bonjour aussi maman..** Soupira celui-ci en levant les yeux aux ciels sous le regard amusé de sa petite-amie.  
 **\- Enchantée de vous rencontrez madame Uzumaki.** Sourit t-elle en se retenant de rire.  
 **\- Oh appelle-moi Kushina s'il te plaît.** S'exclama la rousse avant de se décaler sur le côté. **Mais entrez je vous en prie, on vous attendais tous depuis un bon moment déjà ! »**

A l'entente de cette phrase, Naruto fronça les sourcils, comment ça _tous_? N'étaient-ils pas sensés être seulement tous les quatre ? Devant lui, Sakura haussa les épaules en souriant et entra dans la magnifique demeure Uzumaki, ne semblant pas encore se rendre compte dans quelle galère la mère du blond pouvait les avoir fourrés.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs, tous décorés avec goûts et modernité, cette maison était définitivement magnifique, un peu à l'image de leurs propriétaires, pensa la jeune fleur en souriant. Étrangement, toutes traces de peurs ou de nervosités avaient disparus de la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait fait la rencontre de la mère de son petit-ami, elle se sentait bien avec des personnes aussi chaleureuses.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au salon, le couple ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça. Assis sur différents canapés, chaises et fauteuil, une quinzaine de personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, et comme l'Uzumaki n'apercevait ni son père ni certains maris ou femmes des personnes présentes, il en déduisit qu'il devait se trouver encore cinq ou six personnes de plus. Lorsque le blond jeta un coup d'œil à sa copine, il redouta de la voir partir en courant pour ne plus jamais lui donner de nouvelles pendant un instant, heureusement pour lui ce fut tout le contraire. En effet, la rose bien que légèrement choquée au départ, se contenta d'éclater de rire.

 **« Tes parents ne font vraiment rien à moitié, hein ?**  
 **\- Bienvenue chez les Uzumaki.** Lui répondit-il avant de lui prendre la main et de la tirer doucement vers un canapé libre. **»**

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la famille du blond les entouraient déjà, se présentant tout à tour comme étant l'oncle, la tante ou encore le cousin de ce dernier. L'Haruno fit donc la rencontre de personnalité plus originale les unes que les autres, toutes très excentriques, chaque personne ici faisait l'effet d'un rayon de soleil dans une mer de nuages. Elle se lia d'ailleurs très vite d'amitié avec Karin, la cousine de son petit-ami, plus qu'adorable elle apprit que la rousse était marié depuis quelques années avec un certain Suigetsu et que leur premier enfant était en route.

 **« Félicitations à vous.** S'extasia Sakura en souriant.  
 **\- Merci beaucoup,** remercia la concernée avant de s'excuser, **je vais devoir te laisser, Sui' m'appelle. A très bientôt j'espère !**  
 **\- Également ! »**

Après ce petit échange, la jeune fleur ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle pour voir où avait bien pu disparaître Naruto quelques minutes plus tôt. Sa recherche fut malheureusement terminé par un échec, son copain semblait introuvable. Soupirant légèrement elle haussa finalement les épaules et décida de lui envoyer un message, ne se voyant pas déranger quiconque dans leur discussion déjà bien entamé pour leur demander ce genre de choses.

 **« C'est moi que tu cherches ?** Fit soudainement la voix de son amoureux derrière-elle. **»**

L'Haruno ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et le blond rit de sa réaction un moment avant d'attraper sa main une nouvelle fois et de se diriger vers la cuisine sous le regard interrogatif de celle-ci. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille et la rose sentit la panique reprendre possession de son corps pendant quelques instants, elle allait faire la connaissance du père de l'Uzumaki. Certe la rencontre avec sa mère s'était parfaitement bien passé, mais qui savait ? Son père pouvait être totalement différent.

 **« Papa, je te présente Sakura,** fit la voix de son copain lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant un bar américain, **ma petite amie. »**

L'homme se détourna soudainement de ses plats en entendant la voix de son fils et sourit chaleureusement, c'était un homme grand et blond, ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au plus jeune, le lien de parenté était frappant.

 **« Oh Sakura,** fit-il en réajustant son tablier, **excuse ma tenue, comme aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, je cuisine !**  
 **\- Un jour spécial ?** Répéta t-elle étonnée.  
 **\- Bien sûr, Naruto ne nous ramène pas n'importe qui ici, si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est qu'il tient vraiment à toi.** Sourit Minato sous le regard gêné de son fils.  
 **\- Interessant tout ça.** Chuchota Sakura au blond, un peu moqueuse.  
 **\- Comme si tu n'étais pas au courant.** Répondît-il sur le meme ton en levant les yeux au ciel. **»**

Elle rit et remercia le père de famille d'un sourire doux avant de proposer son aide pour la cuisine, après tout elle était très bonne cuisinière, autant mettre ses talents à contribution ! Il accepta avec plaisir et décidèrent de préparer le dessert ensemble.

Peu de temps plus tard, une chevelure rousse passa devant la porte de la cuisine, le spectacle qu'elle put observer fit naître un sourire attendri sur ses lèvres. A l'intérieur de la pièce, trois personnes riaient et discutaient joyeusement en préparant une pâte à gâteau, deux personnes particulièrement attiraient son attention. Un certain blond et une certaine rose d'une vingtaine d'années se taquinaient doucement, s'amusant à se jeter un peu de farine aux visages parfois, l'amour qui transparaissait des deux jeunes adultes étaient évident. Kushina sourit, elle ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'un jour son rêve pourrait se réaliser.

 **« Je serais bientôt grand-mère..** Murmura t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. **»**

Hello !

De nouveaux de retour sur ce petit two-shot avec une série de bonus en tout genres, divisé en trois grande parties, en voici la première. Surtout destinées aux fans inconditionnels du NaruSaku pour essayer d'étendre un peu plus le couple, j'espère qu'ils plairont aussi à ceux l'appréciant seulement, et que les deux autres parties bonus également ! :)

Comme toujours j'ai beaucoup tardé à sortir ces bonus mais je suis plus que déterminée à terminer mes histoires en cours avant de commencer à en publier de nouvelles, je commence donc par ici !

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, bises, Assimy.


End file.
